Birthday Boy
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: When the girls get a job at a strip club, what will happen when Sasuke and his friends go out for some fun on his birthday? SasuSasku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen and GaaIno! R
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me in a dream I had once. It was very...weird.

But ANYWAYS, I don'y own Naruto and I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"Alrighty then." Sakura told herself as she stepped outside of her house. "I need to go to work today and be confident!" She told herself.

You see today she was going to see which employee got the promotion. She worked at a spa with her friends Temari, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Her boss, Tsunade, was amazing at running the whole operation. Her assistant, Shizune, was very hyper and upbeat like them.

Sakura walked down her front steps and up to

Her car that was parked on the sidewalk. As she drove to work, she thought about how great her job was and yelled "I'm Getting That Promotion! YEAH!"

"I didn't get the promotion? NO!" She cried. None of them did. There was a piece of information that they didn't know.

"Girls I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid I have to let you girls go." Tsunade said.

They all looked up shocked. The 5 of them all lost their jobs. "What?" they all cried.

"What are we going to do? I can feed my brothers if I don't have any money!" Temari said. "I know! I can't believe this!" Hinata said. Then as the girls walked past a fence, they saw a sign on the boarded wall that might help with their problems.

"Hell's Heaven? Whats that?" Hinata asked.

"Looks like a club/bar sort of thing." Ino replied.

They all kept lookig at it for a couple of seconds when Tenten got an idea.

"What if we go there and get a job?" She cried in excitment. The girls thought about it for a minute and then they agreed.

So all of the girls left, got some sleep and met each other the next day.

* * *

Sorry about it being so short guys! I didn't think it was going to be so small! R&R Plzz :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so the OC Ayame Sakurakoji belongs to ChibiVampireQueen! FTW!

I don't own Naruto! XD Enjoy!

* * *

When the girls got there to the club the next day, they saw a girl standing by the door. She was wearing a black corset top that was laced up with pink ribbon, a pair of long-leg knee high black high-heel boots with a red and black mini-skirt. She looked to be about 18-20 years old. Her hair was long and silver with black streaks in it.

The girls slowing approached her.

"Hi. Um…would you know were we could find Orochimaru?" Sakura asked the girl.

Are you here for a job or what? Cause if you are, we aren't open for another half an hour." She said.

The girls looked at each other and all nodded their heads. The woman looked at them for a minute and then she said: "I'm sorry for coming off so rude. My names Ayame Sakurakoji. I work here as a dancer." She said to them.

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno and these are my friends, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari no Subaku and Tenten Kunai. We were looking for a job and found a sign up about this place and it said "Now Hiring" so, we figured we'd give it a shot." Sakura replied with a smile.

Ayame looked at them with her onyx eyes. "If you're going to get a job here, you're going to need some tips." She said with a concerned voice. So, the girls sat on the stairs of the building and listening to everything Ayame had to offer about being a dancer. "You have to have swagger and sex appeal in your movements just remember that. It takes a lot to turn guys on now a day, and the more the audience likes the dancing, the more you get paid." She told them, they all listened intently.

The girls had gotten so caught up in talking that they didn't even notice the car pull up in the parking lot. The girls all turned their heads to see the most handsome, sexy, exotic thing that ever roamed the earth. His hair was long and black and his skin was pale white. His eyes pierced through you're heart and captured your soul.

"Well, there's Orochimaru now." Ayame said smiling with a hint of sexiness in her voice. The girls were shocked to find out it was their "soon to be boss" that they were just staring at. Then he spoke.

"So Ayame, are these lovely young girls here for a job?" He asked, with a hiss to his voice. He was so hot! The girls all nodded their heads, to mesmerized to talk. Orochimaru chuckled and unlocked the door to the club. They all walked into the most amazing thing they had ever seen!

The club was called "Hell's Heaven" for a reason. The walls were black and red with flames on the walls that lit up in the dark. There was a bar on the far right side and the poles were in the back with small tables all around with poles on them. There was a DJ booth and speakers all around and smoke machines as well.

"This is sick!" Ino cried in excitement. "I know, right?" Temari replied. "Yep, and I decorated it all myself." Orochimaru overheard the two girls in their excitement.

"You made this?" They all said in unison. The girls were all shocked at how one man could make this himself. Oro grinned and said "So ladies, shall we talk?"

He led the girls over to a table and they all talked for a while about getting a job here. Orochimaru told them that there were already a bartender, 2 waitresses, 2 dancers (Ayame and his girlfriend, Anko) and a DJ who goes by the name of Sasori. The bar had only opened a few days ago so now he was looking for some more people to work here.

"So girls, how does it sound? Start on here on Friday? If you do, you'll get you're first big gig! There's a birthday boy coming in here with some of his friends. So, can you girls handle the life as dancers?"

"Hell yeah!" They all cried in joy. Ayame and Orochimaru just laughed a bit and then decided to show the girls around a little bit first.

After they were done in the club, they all went home to get ready for Friday. There was so much to do! Get an outfit, make-up, make a dance routine and pick some songs to dance to. This was going to be fun.

* * *

So...I hope you liked it! If you want to read more, stay tuned! ^^ R&R


	3. Chapter 3

This is what you've all wanted! So here it is!

Alrighty! The pairings in this story is:

NejixTenten, SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, GaaraxIno & ShikamaruxTemari! I don't own Naruto or Ayame! Enjoy!

* * *

The next night, the club was packed full! The girls were in the back getting into their outfits. Ayame was out bar tending, Sasori was DJing, and Orochimaru was sitting behind the counter of the bar, serving people drinks.

The girls were very nervous. Ayame had picked out the outfits for them. Sakura was wearing a pink leather corset, with a pair of short shorts and stilettos. Hinata had a sparkly purple tube top, mini skirt and strappy 2 inch heels. Ino wore a small blue bikini with a see through skirt over the bottoms and went barefoot. Tenten had on a short pink dress with a thong and also went barefoot. And Temari wore a pair of ripped jeans, black pumps and a purple bra with gold chains hanging from it.

They all looked at each other in the outfits in amazement. Ayame had done a great job on the sex appeal part of the outfits, that's for sure.

(Meanwhile in the club)

Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru made their way through the doors. Orochimaru came out from behind the bar to greet them.

"Well hello there, Sasuke. It's your birthday, right?" He smirked. Sasuke grinned back at him.

"You are right, sensei. It is my birthday. Got anything good planned for me and my friends?" Sasuke said looking around at his friends who were letting their eyes wander around the club. There was flashing lights and music blaring out of the speakers.

"We have some new kitties. They just started working here. I think that you boys will like them. Come; grab a seat in the V.I.P. section." Orochimaru gestured them to a table that seated 5. The boys all sat down and ordered some drinks.

(15 minutes later)

The girls had to do a group performance, solo performances and partner performances. They all knew their parts and dance moves. Temari looked out from behind the curtain and looked over at one of the back tables.

"OH SHIT!" She said pulling back from the curtain. All the girls looked over at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" sakura asked. Temari looked at her red face. "The…the…boys are out there!"

The girls thought that they were nervous now? Things are just getting started!

* * *

OK! The next chapters may take a long time to post due to the fact that i need to think of songs, dance moves, and partners^^ R&R


	4. Chapter 4 (AUTHOR'S NOTE)

**Author's Note!**

Okay um wow. I haven't been on here in about two years. I'm a horrible person and I would like to apologize in light of my disappearance. I actually hate myself now, because I know a lot of you like my stories. BUT also, before you all yell at me and throw cans of rotten tomatoes or sardines at me, I have a announcement to make that might make up for me leaving for such a long time.

As of today, because exams are rolling around and school work and things besides aren't exactly getting in the way of me being able to write, I will be updating Birthday Boy to the best of my ability. I know a lot of you really wanted me to keep this going and I'm so so so so so so so so sorry. I love you. All of you. Even if you smell or live in a house with a bunch of cats and like to chew on your toenails, I love you.

As I tell you this, I'm also happy to tell you that:

I have improved on my writing, in which I will probably sound like I make a bit more sense this time around when I type up the newer chapters.

I will try to make them longer than they were before.

I WILL NOT be able to update every day, but I will update as much as I can.

And finally, I have decided that when I have all of this written and published, I WILL be taking it down but only to edit the story and fix the chapters that overflow with spelling mistakes, grammar, maybe the storyline (only by a little), etc. But it will still be up for the time being until I finish the new, edited version of the story.

Thank you for reading and keeping up on this, again I'm so sorry for not updating and vanishing on you guys.

Remember… I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
